1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored curable composition and a color filter in which the colored curable composition is used. The present invention further relates to a solid-state imaging element in which the color filter is used. In addition, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of the color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a colored curable composition is prepared by containing a pigment dispersion composition in which an organic or inorganic pigment is dispersed, a multifunctional monomer, a polymerization initiator, an alkali soluble resin, and other components as needed, and a color filter is manufactured by forming a color pattern with a photolithography method, ink jet method or the like using this composition.
In recent years, for color filters, there is a tendency for the usage of liquid crystal display elements (LCD) to expand not only to monitors but also to televisions (TV). Accompanying this tendency towards expansion in usage, there continues to be demand in color filters for high color properties, such as chromaticity, contrast and the like. In addition, even in a color filter used in an image sensor (solid-state imaging element), there is similar demand for further improvements in color properties, such as reductions in color variations, and improvements in chromatic resolving power.
However, in a pigment dispersion system of the related art, problems such as scattering generated due to coarse particles of the pigment and increasing viscosity due to dispersion stability defects easily occur, and there are numerous difficulties in further improving the contrast and brightness.
Here, using a dye, other than a pigment, as the colorant from the related art is being investigated. When a dye is used as a colorant, the hue or color purity of a displayed image can be increased when an image is displayed due to the brightness or clarity of hue of the dye itself, and it is useful on the point of improvements in contrast since coarse particles are eliminated.
Examples of the dye include the phthalocyanine compounds disclosed in JP1993-271567A (JP-H05-271567A) and JP2010-102343A.